A. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a novel method for the synthesis of dihalogenated dimethylhydantoins intimately mixed with calcium chloride and water to form densified particulate solids that withstand the stresses of automatic packaging, conveying, and handling.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Halogenated dimethylhydantoins containing bromine and/or chlorine have the following structure: ##STR1## where X is bromine or chlorine. Such halogenated dimethylhydantoins are useful as bacteriocides in water treatment processes because they provide a source of active halogen in low concentrations. They are also highly efficient donors for effecting various organic syntheses.
The use of additives in agglomeration of compounds is well known in the literature, with the number of additives used being as large as the number of compounds compacted or agglomerated. Calcium chloride has been used as a curing agent in the cement industry, and the use of water as an adhesive in agglomeration is also known. However, calcium chloride and water in intimate mixture with halogenated compounds has not heretofore been employed.
Halogenated dimethylhydantoins are produced as particulate solids, and for certain uses it is desired to compact, agglomerate, extrude, or otherwise densify these particulate solids into tablets or other geometrical shapes with sufficient strength to withstand automatic packaging, conveying, and handling. When densified without additives, these compounds lack the strength to withstand such operations. Moreover, many compounds commonly used in the densification industry to give strength to agglomerates will chemically react or otherwise interfere with the desired uses of halogenated hydantoins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,021 discloses the use of a variety of binders, principally polyvalent metal hydroxides, in preparing solid forms of N-halogenated organic compounds. This patent, however, does not teach the use of calcium chloride and water as densification or agglomeration agents in the preparation of solid halogenated dimethylhydantoins and thus does not render Applicant's methods or compositions unpatentable.
It is a primary object of this invention to obtain a method of producing halogenated dimethylhydantoins having superior strength.
It is another object of this invention to create densified halogenated dimethylhydantoins which withstand automated packaging and handling, without interfering with other desired uses of the subject compounds.